1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body detection system for detecting moving bodies by exchanging signals between the moving bodies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving body detection system for detecting moving bodies such as vehicles, pedestrians, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have been used in the related art for detecting other approaching vehicles and other moving bodies while driving.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 2 (1990)-216600, a receiving device provided in a vehicle carries out monitoring as the vehicle progresses. An alarm is generated and the presence of a moving body made known as a result of the receiving device receiving an alarm signal transmitted by a transmission device provided on another moving body.
However, since the number of moving bodies that may cause the alarm is unknown, when only one vehicle is confirmed by sight, it is difficult notice the presence of other vehicles. Therefore, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-225274, confirmation is displayed as a result of discerning whether or not one or a plurality of moving bodies exist within a prescribed distance by comparing intervals of rises of consecutive pulses occurring in a receive signal within a reference period.
However, the device only determines whether one or a plurality of moving bodies is present and it is not possible to notice configurations such as the arrangement of the moving bodies when a plurality of moving bodies are present. It is more convenient for the driver of the vehicle to determine how the opposing moving bodies are arranged, rather than just receiving information regarding whether one or a plurality of moving bodies are present.
Furthermore, even if a plurality of opposing moving bodies are detected, the distance to all of the opposing moving bodies cannot be measured at the same time.